Love and Live to the Tune of Yellowcard
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: A angsty Sandle story set to various Yellowcard lyrics. Try it, it'll be different...
1. Rough Draft

"_I'm finding my own words_

_My own little stage_

_My own epic drama_

_My own scripted page_

_I'll send you the rough draft_

_I'll seal it with tears_

_Maybe you'll read it and I'll reappear_

_From the start it was shaky and the characters rash_

_A nice setting for heartache_

_Where emotions come last_

_All I have deep inside_

_To overcome this desire_

_Of friendly intentions and fair-weather smiles."_

It was always so bright in Las Vegas. As Sara Sidle looked out her apartment window she noted how it was like two suns rising. The pseudo-sun of the infinite neon on The Strip and the glowing star slowly rising above the eastern horizon.

She stood in the room and looked around. It was like nobody lived here. Completely void of personal items, signs of life. Empty. But what would she have done, put pictures of her past, of her destroyed family, up? To remind her of how awful they had made her life? How each and every minute was now a living hell, courtesy of them? The closest thing she had ever had to a family was here. Stalking the dark underbelly of Sin City. The unsung heroes. With big brother Nicky watching her every move.

She sighed as she fell onto her couch. She felt strange, but it was an old strange. The same way she had felt ever since she could remember. Empty. She was so tired, but she just couldn't make herself sleep tonight.

---Sorry it's so short but I'm just testing the water with this style of writing. Please tell me if you like it. Review. Say anything.---


	2. Trembling: Verse One

"_I'm torn between silence and violent expression_

_Tired of believing everyone wants to care_

_And cherish someone_

_I'm so scared _

_Of never having anyone."_

_No one cares about it, Sidle. You tried to tell Grissom and he just acted like it was nothing._ It was an easy story to convince herself of. Nobody really wanted to know what was wrong. Nothing was wrong. She was just another sad, twisted life blown in like sand in the wind to this sad, twisted desert oasis.

As far as happiness went her life was over. Her mother had killed it along with her father. She lay in her bed as depression overcame her. She prepared herself to lose yet another battle in her growing war with darkness.

_No. Someone had wanted to know. But that was ages ago. And besides, he didn't, er, doesn't count. Why doesn't he count? It's just that he…he…he cares…he cares about…about me. But it's just one person. What's that matter? It's one more than you thought of last night. _Someone cared about her. The mere thought of that seemed to pacify her inner chaos. Even if it was just for the moment. That moment was long enough to get to sleep in. She slept peacefully replaying lullabies of his cautious, awkward clowning in her head.

---Still short I know but the next one is longer and better, I promise. Read and Review!---


	3. Down on My Head

"_I work all night for one more day that I can say I'm all alone_

_Alone_

_I just need time and I will say what I believe and I'll come home_

_Home"_

Sara awoke slowly, fading from her dreams. She sat up and realized that she could remember one dream. How warm it felt. Sweet. Whole. _Who was in it? I don't remember. No, it was someone familiar. Wait. I remember. It was him…Greg. No! No, I can't feel this way about Greg! He's my best friend. I…I don't know. _That alone hurt Sara more than anything else.

A quick glance at her clock reminded her that she needed to get ready for work. She tried to convince herself that she hadn't had that dream. As she headed out to her silver Toyota Prius she closed her eyes and sighed. _No emotions. Not now._

As she arrived at the lab she ran a shaking hand through her hair. _Maybe he's not here tonight. Then I'll have time to collect myself._ She climbed out of her car and craned her head to look around the parking lot. She cursed under her breath upon spotting the bright red Honda Civic parked next to Nick's black Ford truck. _No avoiding it now. Maybe we won't be on the same case._

She entered the lab and headed to the break room where Grissom was preparing to hand out assignments. "Nick, Warrick, 419 in the desert; Brass is waiting for you outside. Catherine, you and I have a hit-and-run on East Washington Avenue at Freedom Park. Sara and Greg: B&E, shouldn't be too time consuming, on, let's see, Pinehurst Drive, on the Country Club," he said as he handed out the slips. Sara sighed, but inside she felt like part of her was cheering. "Hey, Sar, wanna get going?" Greg asked smiling. "Sure," she said smiling back. HE had dismantled her defenses yet again.

They processed the scene rather quickly. It appeared that this case would be a no-brainer. "I can't believe that anyone would be that stupid, 'What's goin' on?' wearing the stolen sunglasses and shoes!" Greg ranted as they headed back to the lab. "Well, personally, I think it's stupid to pay $200 or more for a pair of sunglasses when you can get basically the same pair at Wal-Mart for $20," Sara said focusing on driving instead of his infectious smile. "I love the way you think," he replied quietly. "What?" Sara asked. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how wonderful Wal-Squiggly-Mart is," Greg said in a joking tone. "Oh, yeah, where else can you buy a Christmas tree, soap, cereal, a shirt **and** a goldfish in the same store," she replied sarcastically. "Because so many people want a goldfish and Goldfish crackers at the same time," he choked out before dissolving into fits of hysterical laughter. "Wow, it's easy to make you laugh, huh?" she said, smiling. "Speak for yourself," Greg replied, coming to, "It didn't take much to make youlaugh when I was back in the DNA lab." Sara smiled big but deep inside she was squirming in discomfort. "You were cute," she said, blushing. "What do you mean, 'were'?" he teased. "Shut up, Sanders," she teased back as they arrived at the lab. "So you wanna go tell Griss about our slam dunk case?" Greg asked. "Yeah right, it's your turn, new guy," Sara teased.

Sara headed to the locker room and she'd be lying if she said she didn't half expect him to follow her. _No. This is where it ends. We all go our separate ways. He probably goes home to his…girlfriend. And just like always, I go home alone. That's all you are to him. His friend at work. He probably goes home and tells his girlfriend about 'this on woman at work who's been flirting with me' and they would both laugh at how stupid I am. And I really am. I had a chance to be with Greg and I chose to chase Grissom instead. I'm such an idiot!_ By this time tears were running down Sara's face. Her only thoughts were to get out of here before Greg saw her like this…before anyone saw her like this. She walked past several people, her head hanging down, as she trod the memorized route from the locker room to the outside world.

- - School's been really productive for me lately, I've shot off about 7 chapters of this in the physical form but I've still got to type them all up. Which I do after school. This one is for my friend Amy, you can find anything at Wal-Mart. - -


End file.
